Encore une Rouquine
by JoyLils15
Summary: Chez les Potter c'est une tradition de tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et dotée d'un fort caractère... Et James Sirius Potter n'y a pas échappé...
1. Chapter 1

Situé dans l'est de l'Angleterre, dans le comté de Norfolk, North Tuddenham était un petit village tranquille comme un bon nombre de village d'Angleterre. Située dans la rue principale, une petite maison s'éveillait doucement. Le père de famille, Mr Dawish ,venait de descendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses deux enfants. C'était une tradition, à chaque rentrée il préparait un déjeuner digne de ce nom pour Andrew et Kalie qui dormaient à l'étage. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait...

La jeune Kalie ne dormait plus ou plutôt elle n'avait pas dormi du tout ! Tellement excitée à l'idée de faire sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, la fillette avait passé sa nuit à vérifier sa valise, regardait si Gingott, sa petite chouette couleur chocolat, avait tout le nécessaire ainsi que d'aller rendre visite à son frère pour lui ordonner de vérifier sa valise. Ce dernier avait alors hurlait à sa sœur, au bout de la cinquième fois, de déguerpir immédiatement de sa chambre si elle ne désirait pas retrouver ses affaires recouvertes de peinture. La rouquine s'était alors exécutée et avait fermait sa porte puis sa valiser à l'aide d'un cadenas pour empêcher son frère de passer l'action.

Kalie regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur couleur crème situé face à elle les aiguilles affichaient huit heures et quart ce qui signifiait que son père était levé. Sautant de son lit, réveillant au passage sa chouette, la fillette se précipita jusqu'aux escaliers qu'elle descendit aussi rapidement qu'un éclair. Glissant à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle termina sa course contre son père qui se retournait, une assiette remplie de toasts dans les mains. L'assiette lui glissa alors des mains mais, au lieu de finir en éclats sur le sol, cette dernière resta dans les airs.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie. _Mr Dawish releva le visage de sa fille qui le fixait avec un air d'excuse._ Que fais tu debouts aussi tôt ?

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre papa ! _S'écria alors la fillette tout en se reculant._ C'est un jour très important aujourd'hui ! Je rentre à Poudlard et Andrew y rentre pour la troisième fois et le connaissant on va être en retard alors, je me suis levée en première pour être sûr de pouvoir faire tout ce que j'ai prévue !

-Et qu'as tu prévue de faire ? _Il récupéra l'assiette qui flottait dans les airs et la déposa sur la table de la cuisine._

-Et bien de vérifier encore une fois ma valise, ainsi que celle d'Andrew. Ensuite, de bien m'assurer de ma tenue pour aller à la gare, pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image de moi. Puis d'aller réveiller Andrew à huit heure et demie pour qu'il soit debout à neuf heures pile ! _Finit-elle par conclure en énumérant la dernière tâche sur son majeur._

La regardant d'un air amusé, Mr Dawish fit signe à sa fille de s'installer à table afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Kalie, ta valise contient tout ce dont tu as besoin. Ta tenue sera très bien quant au réveil de ton frère je m'en charge. Alors maintenant tu vas te détendre, respirer un coup et manger ton petit déjeuner. Et que je ne te vois pas sortir de table pour aller vérifier ta valise. _Rajouta-t-il tout en quittant la cuisine._

Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage ainsi qu'un cris de mécontentement. La fillette eu un petit rire tout en mangeant sa tartine en entendant son frère descendre les escaliers en bougonnant contre leur père.

-T'aurais pu me laisser dormir encore un quart d'heure papa ! Il n'est que huit heure vingt !

-Je sais Andrew, mais le temps que tu déjeunes et que tu termines ta valise il sera dix heures et quart.

Kalie sauta alors de sa chaise en entendant les mots de son père. Son frère lui avait mentit ! Il n'avait pas fini sa valise ! Elle se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à lui, l'empêchant de passer.

-Hors de question que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner Andrew ! On va être en retard par TA FAUTE !

-Oh mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! _S'écria l'aîné des Dawish._ On ne sera pas en retard Kalie ! Je fais ça depuis trois ans et regarde !

-Justement ! L'an dernier tu es arrivé cinq minutes avant le départ du train et il est strictement interdit que ça se reproduise cette année ! _Elle le prit par la manche et le tira à nouveau vers l'escalier. _

-Eh ! Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! Papa la laisse pas faire ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un regard de supplication._

-Désolé fils ! _Mr Dawish remonta ses lunettes tout en regardant, d'un air amusé, Andrew qui poussait des gémissements._ Mais je suis d'accord avec Kalie !

Le fils aîné des Dawish savait très bien que s'il tenté de se débattre, sa sœur lui aurait alors tapé une crise monumentale jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à monter. Alors entre l'entendre hurler durant son petit déjeuner, et faire sa valise en dix minutes chrono, Andrew avait choisi...

Il était à présent dix heures vingt. Ayant emprunté le réseau de cheminette, la famille Dawish était arrivée chez la sœur de Mr Dawish qui était alors venue avec venue eux. Assis sur la banquette arrière, Andrew Dawish se remettait du réveil mouvementé que lui avait fait vivre sa sœur quelques heures auparavant. Fermant les yeux, il comptait bien profiter des dix minutes entre la maison de sa tante et la gare King's Cross pour se reposer au minimum avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami Eric McMillan. Contrairement à lui, Kalie était remplie d'une impatience encore plus intense que celle de la maison. Assise stoïquement à l'arrière, elle fixait la fenêtre tout en ne cessant de jeter des regards sur sa montre.

« Dans dix minutes, tu seras en route pour Poudlard, il n'y aura plus papa pour t'aider. Tu devras montrer ce que tu sais faire, et ce que tu as appris dans les livres de Andrew depuis qu'il y est entré. Mais surtout il n'y aura plus papa désormais... Mais maman le sera elle. »

La rouquine prit alors le médaillon qui lui pendait au cou et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, à la chevelure rousse, regardait sa fille de ses marrons chocolat avec une infime douceur. Puis souriant tendrement, elle envoya un baiser et mima par la suite les mots « Je t'aime ».  
La main de Kalie se referma alors sur le pendentif tandis que ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma ses paupières avant de les rouvrir doucement avec un léger sourire. « Où qu'elle soit, ta maman sera toujours avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive. » C'était les mots que son père lui avait murmuré juste après leur avoir annoncé son départ. Un frison la parcourut en songeant à ce jour.

La pluie tombait en ce triste premier Mai sur la petite maison située au bout de la rue principale du village. Assise dans le salon, jouant avec son frère à une bataille de boulebaveuse, Kalie souriait et riait de bon cœur en voyant son grand frère s'énerver. C'était toujours comme ça, lorsque Kalie le bâtait sur un coup qu'il avait jugé pourtant infaillible, que Andrew bougonnait contre lui et la fillette. Cette dernière leva alors le nez de leur partie pour regarder la grosse horloge qui était suspendue au mur en bois. Dix-huit heures quarante. Leur père allait rentrer de l'hôpital où leur mère était hospitalisée. Mrs Dawish, anciennement Lana Smith, était hospitalisée depuis maintenant trois mois au sein de l'hôpital Londonien pour un cancer dont Kalie n'avait jamais compris le nom. Ainsi ils avaient aménagés chez leur tante, Philipina Carter-Dawish, la sœur de son père, pour être au plus proche de leur mère.

Philipina était une femme au regard bienveillant, sa chevelure brune lisse lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules en un carré parfaitement délimité. Son regard était toujours remplit d'amour pour sa nièce et son neveu, Kalie était même certaine que quelque fois ses yeux bleus étaient accompagnés de petites étoiles. Sa peau légèrement dorée, était en parfaite adéquation avec le reste et s'accordait avec tous ses vêtements qui mettaient en valeur sa fine taille. Selon la petite rouquine, sa tante aurait pu être une mannequin pour l'un de ces nombreux magasines, car elle était milles fois plus belle que toutes ces femmes...

Kalie releva une nouvelle fois le nez de son jeu, pendant qu'Andrew comptait leurs points, afin de regarder une nouvelle fois l'horloge. « Dix-huit cinquante, songea la rouquine, papa n'est jamais en retard... » . Et dix minutes plus tard ce fut un Timothé Dawish, trempé de la tête aux pieds qui pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. En entendant la porte claquée, Kalie se releva en vitesse pour aller voir son « papounet chéri » et lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta net en voyant son père, pleurer et entrain de murmurer quelque chose à sa tante. Elle comprit alors que quelque chose d'important, et de mauvais était arrivé à l'hôpital. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mr Dawish avait prit ses deux enfants à ses côtés, sur le divan pour leur parler de leur maman. Il leur avait dit qu'elle était partie au ciel pour faire partit des étoiles qui brillaient au dessus d'eux, avant de les serrer contre lui lorsque tous d'eux se mirent à pleurer. Au bout de trois bonnes heures, Andrew dormait sur le canapé tandis que Kalie n'avait pas bougé des bras de son père. Ce dernier avait alors collé ses lèvres à l'oreille de sa petite fille et lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots.

-Oui toujours...

Ses grands yeux bleus se mirent ainsi à briller tandis que la voiture se garait devant l'entrée de la gare.

-Bon tu sais très bien que tu peux m'envoyer des lettres autant de fois par jour que tu veux. _L'informa une dernière fois Mr Dawish tout en finissant de ranger sa valise._

-Oui papa, je sais. Tante Lipina vient de me dire pareil d'ailleurs. _Kalie fixa son père en souriant._ Dis moi tu as fait pareil avec Andrew ?

-Exactement pareil. _Affirma ce dernier en pénétrant dans le wagon._ Bon papa je rejoins mes amis on se parle par lettres et on se voit à Noël ! A toute Kalie ! _Et il ressortit en lui adressant un au revoir de la main. Le suivant du regard, la rouquine reposa celui-ci sur son père._

-Je pense que tout va bien se passer papa. J'ai maman avec moi ! _Elle lui désigna son pendentif._ Et j'ai aussi Andrew pour m'aider s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Oui, pourquoi je m'en fais avec eux autours de toi. _Mr Dawish s'abaissa à la hauteur de sa dernière en souriant tendrement._ Tu m'envoies bien ta lettre demain ?

-Promis ! _Kalie se jeta dans les bras de son père et le serra contre lui._ Je t'aime Papa.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. _Il l'embrassa sur le front puis quitta le train afin de se mettre de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
_  
Kalie resta collée à la vitre jusqu'à ce que son père et sa tante ne soient plus visibles. Une fois disparus, elle s'installa dans la banquette moelleuse du Poudlard express.


	2. Chapter 2

Un quart d'heure plus tard une jeune fille vint toquer à sa porte qu'elle fit coulisser. La fillette devait être un peu plus grande que Kalie, sa peau porcelaine s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus et ses boucles de blé lui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié du torse.

-Je peux m'installer avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de places... _Lui faisant un petit sourire en coin, la blondinette se mit à se balancer d'un pieds à l'autre, espérant qu'elle aussi n'allait pas la refouler._

-Oh mais bien sûr je t'en prie !

La blondinette la remercia d'un plus grand sourire avant de s'installer face à elle elle lui tendit alors sa main.

-Je m'appelle Alice Londubat et toi ?

-Kalie Dawish, enchantée.

Se serrant la main, les jeunes filles commencèrent ainsi une discussion... Deux bonnes heures plus tard, une vieille femme apparut devant la porte de leur wagon. Ouvrant la porte, elle regarda les jeunes filles, telle une grand-mère sur ses petits enfants, avant de leur proposer les différentes friandises présentes sur le chariots.

-On prend de tout ! _S'exclamèrent alors les fillettes en souriant._

Quelques instants plus tard, toutes deux déballaient leurs chocogrenouilles ainsi que leurs dragées surprises de Bartie Crochue. Ouvrant une nouvelle petite grenouille en chocolat, Kalie sursauta en entendant une voix. Tournant son regard, elle se stoppa en voyant le garçon qui se tenait face à elle.

Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en un désordre impressionnant, il portait un sweet aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley , un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes rondes qui lui glissaient sur le nez.

-Pardon de vous déranger... Tiens salut Alice ! _Le brun pénétra dans le wagon en souriant tout en s'installant à côté de la jeune fille._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas le train.

-C'était prévue comme ça à la base mais on a rendu visite à mon arrière grand-mère donc me voilà ici.

Kalie les regarda sans rien dire. Pourquoi ce garçon lui faisait-il penser à quelqu'un qu'elle avait vue en photo ? Réfléchissant, elle sursauta en voyant une main devant son nez.

-Excuses moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle James Potter.

Voilà à qui il lui faisait penser ! Il n'était autre que le fils du grand et célèbre Harry Potter !

-Euh... Enchantée... Kalie Dawish. _Lui serrant la main, elle l'examina. Il était exactement le portrait craché de son père, mais cependant, lui avait les yeux d'un chocolat profond alors que son père les avaient quant à lui d'un vert émeraude impressionnant..._

-Que nous vaut ta visite James ? L_ui demanda alors Alice tout en mordant dans une ficelle orange. _

-Oh, euh... J_ames détourna son regard de Kalie afin de regarder son amie_. Je cherche ton frère, il est introuvable. _Il haussa alors les épaules d'un air désespéré._ Dis moi que tu l'as vu...

Comme réponse, elle fit non de la tête d'un air désolé. Soupirant, le jeune garçon se leva et les regarda une dernière fois.

-Bon et bien, on se voit à la répartition les filles ! _Et il partit en leur adressant un petit sourire, tout en regardant une dernière fois la petite rouquine._

-Tu connais James Potter ? _Kalie arqua un sourcil, intriguée._

-Oui, depuis ma naissance. Mes parents et les siens étaient ensembles à Poudlard, et mon jumeau et moi même avons grandit avec lui, son frère, sa sœur ainsi que tout ses cousins.

-Ils sont si nombreux que ça ?!

-Oh oui, ses grand-parents maternels ont eut sept enfants, dont six garçons et une seule fille, sa mère, et ils ont en tout douze petits enfants ! Il y a Victoire, Dominique et Louis les enfants de Bill et Fleur puis ensuite il y a Lucy et Molly les filles de Percy et Audrey, après se sont Fred et Roxanne les enfants de George et Angélina, sans oublier Hugo et Rose les enfants d'Hermione et Ron, et pour finir il y a James, Lily et Albus qui sont eux les enfants de Ginny et Harry.

-Woah... _Kalie se laissa tomber sur la banquette les yeux ébahis._ Et ils sont tous à Poudlard ?!

-Pas tous, du moins pas encore. Il y a Victoire qui est en sixième année, en quatrième année il y a Dominique et Fred, et en première année avec lui il y a Molly. L'année prochaine ça sera au tour de Louis, Lucy et Roxanne de rentrer à Poudlard, puis l'année suivante autours de son frère Albus et de son autre cousine Rose. Quant à Hugo le frère de Rose et Lily sa petite sœur il rentreront à Poudlard dans cinq ans. Au tant dire que Poudlard va encore en voir des Weasley._Rajouta-t-elle en souriant._

-Leur famille est immense. _Murmura la fillette. _Comment arrives-tu à tout retenir sur eux ?!

-Oh c'est très simple quand tu grandis avec eux.

Il était à présent dix-huit heures quinze, les deux fillettes avaient revêtues leur robes et récupéraient les quelques friandises qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé tandis que le train arrivait enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Kalie et Alice rejoignirent les premières années qui étaient déjà sur le quai autours du demie géant.

-Aller les premières années ! Suivez moi !

Tout en parlant, l'ensemble des élèves le suivirent en regardant le paysage. Un « Wouah » général se fit alors entendre à la vue du château. Poudlard se dressait fièrement devant eux, comme si aucune guerre n'avait eut lieue ici.

-C'est vraiment magnifique. _Murmura Kalie pour elle même._

-Oui...

Elle se retourna pour regarder James qui la regardait. Le garçon détourna immédiatement son regard d'elle afin de continuer sa discussion avec le garçon, qui à vue d'oeil, ne pouvait-être que le frère de Alice. Kalie le regarda encore un bref instants avant d'être tirée par Alice qui embarquait aux côtés du géant. Un quart d'heures plus tard, l'ensemble des élèves étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, prêt pour la répartition.

-C'est mon père, l'homme qui tient le choixpeau dans sa main. C'est pour ça que James m'a demandé ce que je faisais dans le train.

-Oh... _Kalie regarda l'homme qui se dressait sur les marches, Alice et son frère avaient exactement les mêmes yeux bleus que lui._ Et tu vas retourner chez toi où tu dormiras au château ?

-Ah moi je reste au château, il y aura que mon père qui rentrera au Trois-Balais. C'est une des petite Taverne de Pré-au-Lard, et c'est ma mère qui la tient. Au faite je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que faisaient tes parents !

-Ah... Euh... Mon père travail au Bureau des Aurors, sous la direction du père de James d'ailleurs et ma mère elle... Elle est morte il y à bientôt sept ans...

-Je... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

-Hé hé, tu ne savais pas Alice, et puis ça va, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler.

-Silence je vous prie ! Merci ! Je suis le professeur Londubat, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et je déposerais le choixpeau sur vous... Très bien... Amanda Abrawas !

Une jeune fille sortit alors de la foule des premières années. Sa peau ressemblait à celle d'une poupée, quant à ses yeux d'un noir de corbeau, ils regardaient fièrement autours d'elle tandis qu'elle prenait place sur la tabouret. Le choixpeau effleura à peine sa chevelure brune qu'il s'écria haut et fort : « SERPENTARD ».

Ainsi de suite les élèves défilèrent. Kalie s'entait son angoisse monter, elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor où se trouvait son frère. Ce dernier la regardait aussi. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant et leva ses pouces en l'air pour la rassurer. Hochant la tête, Kalie reposa son regard sur le professeur Londubat et quelques instants plus tard...

-Dawish Kalie !

-Courage. _Lui murmura Alice avec un sourire tout aussi confiant que celui de son frère._

Pour tout réponse, elle lui adressa un petit sourire et monta les marches pour s'installer sous le choixpeau. Un sursaut la prit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de ce dernier.

-Hum... Et bien tu fais preuve de nombreuses qualités, recherchaient autant dans les quatres maisons... Que dirais-tu de serpentard ? Non dans ce cas Poufsouffle, ou en faite Serdaigle... Voyons... Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère... J'ai trouvé... _Il s'interrompit tout en rigolant légèrement._ GRYFFONDOR !

-Merci Merlin...

La rouquine sauta alors de son tabouret sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison. Elle prit place aux côtés des trois autres qui avaient été envoyés avant elle, et reposa son regard sur les autres élèves. Enfin arriva le tour des Londubat.

-Londubat Alice.

Sa nouvelle amie sortit de la petite foule encore présente. Échangeant un regard avec son père, elle s'installa sur la tabouret en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, le choixpeau s'était écrié haut et fort la maison des rouges et ors.

Puis vint au tour de son frère,Eliott Londubat. Pour des faux jumeaux, Eliott et Alice se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils faisaient tout deux la même taille, avait une couleur de peau identique, des yeux identiques, un petit nez relevé en trompette identique. Tout était identique chez eux, à l'exception de leur chevelure. Elle était blonde, lui était brun. Il n'y eut de ce fait aucune surprise en voyant le fils Londubat rejoindre sa sœur chez les Gryffondor.

Au bout de vingt minutes, les « P » arrivèrent, puis après un certain Parks Emilien, et une jeune fille répondant au nom de Perks Daisy, ce fut au fils de l'élu d'être à son tour sur le tabouret. Tout alla très rapidement, comme pour cette fille, Amanda qui fut la première répartit, le choixpeau effleura à peine le haut de son crâne qu'il cria haut et fort une nouvelle fois Gryffondor. Les élèves de la maison s'étaient alors écriés de joie et avaient commencé à parler sur lui.

-Il est aussi fort que son père pour le Quidditch ! _S'écria un grand métisse._

-La coupe reviendra à la maison des Gryffondor très bientôt ! _L'interrompit une blonde en levant son verre._

Souriant aux remarques de ses camarades, le fils Potter s'installa tranquillement à sa nouvelle table aux côté de son meilleur ami. Il posa alors son regard sur Kalie et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de commencer une discussion avec Elliott sur les coups qu'ils devaient faire cette année...

Huit mois étaient passés. Kalie était la première de son année, elle enchaînait les bonnes notes, les devoirs supplémentaires et trouvait même du temps pour aider sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Alice. En huit mois, les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparables, là où il y avait Alice il y avait Kalie et vice versa...

En ce matin du premier mai, le soleil brillait faiblement sur l'école. Le cours de métamorphose, en compagnie du professeur McGonnagall venait de commencer, la vieille femme faisait l'appel dans un silence total lorsqu'elle s'interrompit soudainement au nom de la petite rouquine.

-Où est mademoiselle Dawish ? _Les élèves tournèrent immédiatement la tête en direction de la fille Londubat, pour toute réponse, celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse. _

-Je ne sais pas professeur, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir...

Un brouhaha général se fit soudain entendre dans la classe. « Elle ne rate jamais un cours ! » «Ca ne ressemble pas l'intello! »

-Professeur, je peux aller la chercher si vous voulez.

Les conversations s'interrompirent à la voix du fils Potter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, celui de McGonagall était étonné. James Potter voulait retrouver Kalie Dawish, étrange. Mais après tout, elle était certaine que lui y arriverait.

-Oui, allez-y Potter. Vous connaissez ce château aussi bien que votre poche, vous finirez bien par la trouver.

Souriant, James quitta ainsi la classe de métamorphose. Tous les élèves de l'école avaient remarqués que le brun à lunettes avait un petit faible pour la jeune Kalie. En effet, lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, James arrêtait immédiatement ce qu'il faisait pour aller la rejoindre et lui parler. Kalie prenait ça pour de la simple politesse, mais c'était évident que pour le garçon cela signifiait beaucoup plus.

James parcourait les couloirs depuis une dizaine de minutes, il avait les yeux rivés sur un vieux parchemin qui montrait l'école. Il avait piqué ça dans le bureau de son père, la veille de la rentrée. Ce dernier lui en avait parlé, peut-être un peu trop justement... James avait jugé que cela ne servait plus à son paternel et que la carte des Maraudeurs lui serait milles fois plus utile. Il s'était donc glissé dans le bureau de l'élu, quand tout le monde fut couché, et avait emprunté cette fabuleuse carte. Le jeune garçon déplia le côté droit de celle-ci. Il se stoppa soudainement lorsqu'il vit enfin le nom de la fillette.

-Pourquoi les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. _Soupira-t-il en refermant le parchemin._

James se mit alors à courir afin d'arriver rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes, il croisa Rusard qui le fixa d'un regard haineux. Comme réponse, le garçon lui fit son plus beau sourire et tourna à gauche. Il s'arrêta alors de courir en entendant une personne pleurer. Il pria Merlin pour que ce ne sois pas Mimi qui se morfondait encore une fois sur son sort, il en avait assez de la consoler à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de passer par là.  
La garçon se glissa dans les toilettes, regardant autours de lui, il ne bougea plus en voyant Kalie, assise contre la paroi de pierre. Elle était là, la tête dans les genoux entrain de sangloter. James avança alors silencieusement jusqu'à elle.

-Ka... Kalie...


End file.
